Mistletoe
by brittaden
Summary: A couple brought together by a blue hat, a procession, and a sprig of mistletoe. Late Christmas-y one-shot. Season 1.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

 **Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. One shot. May turn into a series of one-shots from different prompts I receive on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The diner was dark, illuminated only by the soft light that poured through the window and cast a warm glow on the two inside. They were quiet, rare for her - not so much for him, as they watched the procession march their way down the street. It was only the rehearsal as Stars Hollow geared up for their annual Christmas pageant and parade yet it was all the same to her. Magical and charming and the perfect way to ease into the Christmas spirit since it seemed to escape her this year. He was the opposite, seemingly devoid of all Christmas spirit besides the disgusting yet adorable Santa burger he whipped up a few days ago for her. As the procession moved too far down the street for them to see, she turned to face him to find him already watching her.

Lorelai felt the blush creep into her cheeks from the intensity of his gaze and she stumbled over her next few words. "Any chance I can get some coffee?"

"I already turned off the coffee, you can have whatever's left," Luke replied, leaving her side and flipping the lights for the diner back on.

And they were back to their usual bantering just like that.

"I love when men say that to me," she remarked as she crossed the diner and waited by the counter. "I'll take that to-go."

He grunted in acknowledgment as he fixed her coffee. He snapped the lid on then slid it across the counter just as she was pulling out a couple dollars out of her jacket pocket to pay. He waved her off.

"Keep it," Luke insisted. "It's barely warm anyway."

"Thanks," Lorelai said. She nodded her head in the direction of the door. "I should go."

"I'll lock up behind you."

Luke followed behind her, reaching in front of her to open the door when they approached. He fell in step behind her again as she crossed the threshold. They lingered in the doorway, her back to him. A few seconds passed before she turned around to face him. Her fingers were fidgeting with the plastic lid on her coffee cup. She found herself not able to meet his gaze for longer than a few seconds as she spoke again. Her eyes darting from his to anything else in her now limited view of the diner.

Her tone was nervous and she hated that she sounded almost vulnerable. "I just wanted to say thanks again…for the other night, you know. So, um, thank you."

"I thought the hat was a thank you."

"It was, it was," she tucked her hair behind her ears, a nervous tick. "But I wanted to say it again so you knew and the hat wasn't the only thing, so thank you. Again."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome Lorelai."

She knew that she should go; in fact, she told him again that she should go. Rory was at home waiting on her and he probably needed to get back to cleaning the diner since that's what he was doing when she walked in but still she lingered. He didn't seem to mind because he stayed right there in front of her, not questioning what she was doing or suggesting that he needed to get back to his cleaning. Something above their heads caught her attention.

"Is that mistletoe?" Her voice lilting up in confusion.

"What the…?" His question trailed off when he, too, noticed the greenery tacked on the door ledge next to the bell.

"Why do you of all people have mistletoe in the diner?"

"I didn't do it. Taylor did," Luke practically growled. "The other night when I asked him to lock up, he decorated the whole diner. It was like The North Pole threw up in here."

She laughed at that. "Oh my god, I bet you were mad."

"I trashed everything," Luke replied. "And then put it all in his front yard."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

Her eyes flitted up again to the plant above them. "You seemed to miss one thing though. I'm surprised Miss Patty didn't notice it and try to corner you."

"Which reminds me."

When he reached up to snatch the mistletoe down from above his door, Lorelai wrapped her hand around his wrist to stop him. He looked at where her hand gripped his wrist then at her.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't just take it down, that's bad luck."

He let out a scoff. "Who says?"

Lorelai let her hand fall away from his arm. "Uh, tradition."

"Tradition is…"

"A trap," Lorelai interjected. "I know, I've heard the rant."

"Then it doesn't matter if I take this down."

Lorelai stopped him again. This time her hand slipped into his and pulled it away from the plant above them. She didn't let it go. "It matters."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it's bad luck!"

"There's no bad luck behind mistletoe."

"Yes there is," Lorelai said adamantly.

He decided to humor her. "What is this bad luck?"

She was still holding onto his hand. He had curved his hand to fits hers and neither one said anything about it.

"Well if someone is standing under this mistletoe and they don't get kissed, it means bad luck for their romantic future in the following year," Lorelai answered.

She only heard that once and never truly believed it because it had been said by Timothy in the seventh grade at an ill-fated party at her parent's house where mistletoe was hung above a door-frame. He had used that line on all of her friends that were there. She figured he had only said that because he wanted to kiss her but she had no interest in him. Maybe that's what she was doing now, pushing Luke like Timothy tried to push her.

She wondered why she was even pushing this. She didn't want to kiss him, did she? Besides she had Max. She liked Max. She shouldn't be pushing this. Luke was still holding her hand and now had started to rub his thumb slowly over the back of her hand. Perhaps her mother had gotten into her head, questioning her on why Luke was the one that brought her to the hospital and why she was with him and why he stayed up at the hospital for as long as he did.

"And," she continued, finding her voice again after he started to caress her hand with his thumb. "I already have enough bad luck in that area so I don't need you cursing me."

"Okay," Luke said. "So, if it were you and say, Kirk, under the mistletoe, you wouldn't want him to curse you either."

"That's not the same," Lorelai managed to say. "Kirk's an exception."

"To what?"

"To life."

Luke chuckled and his smile brought a smile to her face. "It's just mistletoe. It's more parasite than plant."

"I'm not saying we have to do anything," Lorelai assured him. "It's just bad luck for the both of us if we don't."

He sighed her name. "Lorelai."

And there it was, her answer from her earlier question. Why she was pushing this so hard. Why she insisted it was bad luck to not kiss under the mistletoe. It was the way he was looking at her, the way he said her name, and the way he hadn't yet let her hand go and was instead rubbing her hand as he held it. He was the only guy that had been consistently there for her whenever she needed it. The only one she could depend on. The one, that now, she realized she wanted to kiss under the mistletoe. And he did look really good in that hat.

She liked Max, she really did. But he didn't even know that her father had been in the hospital, she never brought it up on their phone conversations. They weren't really in that place right now. And he hadn't ever looked at her the way Luke is looking at her now. Luke had held her as she cried in the hospital. Awkwardly, of course and with an excuse for no handkerchief, but he made her feel safe and warm. He didn't leave until he knew everything was okay.

"I'm pushing you," Lorelai said softly. "We don't have to, it's just a plant."

"What about that guy?"

"What guy?" Lorelai asked, receiving only him staring back at her. She caught on. "Oh, Max. I didn't know you knew about that."

"I saw you two together," Luke explained.

She took a deep breath. "I'm not so sure if that will work out."

"Why not?"

"That depends on what happens now."

"I don't want to make that decision for you," he replied.

"You're not making this decision for me," Lorelai insisted. "I'm making a decision and I'm checking to see if you're on the same page."

His hand still caressed hers. "Do you want this?"

She knew that was a loaded question. Much more than just a smooch under the mistletoe. There was always something more there. This wouldn't be just about avoiding bad luck and cursing themselves for the year ahead. That was clear. Crystal clear.

Smiling, she looked up at him. "Exactly how much more hinting do I have to do?"

Her breathing was shaky as he let go of her hand and used it to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face. She leaned into his touch, nuzzling against his hand when he caressed the side of her face. She saw him leaning in and she matched his movements, leaning in to meet him in the middle. Their lips melted together in a soft kiss. It was fleeting at first, a hesitant kiss. Testing the waters before daring to take it a step further.

She was the first one to ask for more and he granted her wishes. His lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss.

In the midst of their heated kiss, she dropped the forgotten coffee cup in her hand when she tried to wrap her arms around him to pull him closer. The resulting splash cooled them off quite literally since the coffee had long cooled off itself. They jumped apart, him grumbling because most of it had landed on him and her laughing when she realized it was all because of coffee.

"This isn't funny!"

She disagreed. "I'm sorry Luke, but it's funny."

He had to laugh too even though his shirt was beginning to stick to him.

She moved closer to him, avoiding the coffee that was beginning to puddle on the ground, and directed him back under the mistletoe with her. She matched him again, leaning in as he did so. But this time, she kept this kiss short.

"There's something I need to do before this goes any further."

"Right, of course." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Take your time."

With that, they parted. She offered to stay and help clean up since she did make the mess but he declined the offer, telling her to go ahead and go home to Rory and they could talk later. Once they could get things figured out.

"Hey Luke," she called once she was standing out in front of the diner and before he had shut the door behind her. "The hat looks good on you."

The corners of his lips twitched into a smirk. "Good how?"

She let his question linger in the air when she finally walked away from the diner. He knew what she meant. And if he didn't know then later, once things were settled, she could simply show him.

* * *

 **As always reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
